Calice
by Rovarandom
Summary: [UA Vampire] Tsvetan et Vlad sont de proches amis. Mais il se pourrait bien que le Roumain cache un secret inavouable que Tsvetan est bien loin d'imaginer.


**Blabla de début d'OS :** Étant donné que ce couple est aussi connu sur le fandom français que le résultat d'une division par zéro, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quiconque pose les yeux sur ces lignes. :p

Je précise tout de même au cas où que les noms de Bulgarie et de Roumanie ne sont pas officiels, puisque… ben, y'en a pas, d'officiels, pour eux.

Et que le petit frère de Roumanie est Moldavie. Même si vu que c'est un UA ce n'est pas important de le savoir mais voilà vous savez tout.

Voilà donc, en retard, mon OS pour Halloween !

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par ici, sait-on jamais !

 **Pairing :** Roumanie/Bulgarie

 **Personnages :** Vlad Lupeï/Roumanie et Tsvetan Dimitrov/Bulgarie

 **Contexte :** Un UA dans notre monde. Ça se passe de nos jours.

* * *

 **Calice**

Tsvetan s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder derrière lui. Le jeune bulgare brun aux yeux verts venait de gravir un chemin en côte raide et désormais qu'il était arrivé en haut, lui prenait l'envie de contempler le petit village roumain en contrebas.

Les douces fumées grises qui s'échappaient des cheminées donnaient l'impression qu'un léger brouillard s'était levé au-dessus de Comori. L'illusion était d'autant plus frappante qu'il s'était bien éloigné du village.

Le chemin de verdure et de soleil s'étalant sur les pierres grâce aux trouées des arbres était bien visible lui aussi, de même que l'immense étendue de la forêt roumaine alentours.

Puis, il se détourna de sa contemplation pour porter son regard dans la bonne direction, droit devant lui. Il lui restait encore un peu de marche à faire pour parvenir au si joli lac étincelant perdu au milieu des sapins. Il l'avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt, peu après son arrivée à Comori. C'était un lieu calme et paisible, idéal pour se détendre.

Et surtout, il y avait Vlad.

Tsvetan avait emménagé en Roumanie au printemps. Il aimait beaucoup la région transylvanienne et il avait eu envie de changer de sa Bulgarie natale. Il n'avait pas été déçu, le village et les paysages étant magnifiques, et les locaux très accueillants. Puis il avait rencontré Vlad Lupeï au bord de ce lac en question, lors d'une balade crépusculaire. C'était un jeune homme roumain aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'une étrange teinte carmin. Il avait vingt-neuf ans bien qu'il en parût moins, était assez excentrique et amusant, mais surtout très gentil et intéressant. *Ils s'étaient assez vite liés d'amitié. Tsvetan revenait régulièrement le voir sur les berges du lac et ils s'y promenaient doucement, parlant de tout et de rien, regardant l'eau refléter les couleurs ocres et rouges du crépuscule, puis le bleu sombre de la nuit. Vlad tenait toujours à raccompagner l'autre jeune homme près du village car le chemin de nuit pouvait s'avérer périlleux selon ses dires. Les trous dans le chemin, les racines et les pierres pouvaient effectivement faire dévaler assez vite la route pentue. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela leur permettait de poursuivre leurs conversations jusqu'à ce que le Bulgare ne rejoigne la lueur pâle des lampadaires du village.

Le roumain n'y entrait jamais, apparemment les villageois ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Tsvetan, discret et poli, n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi.

Bien vite, il arriva à destination. Son ami était déjà là, assit sur une grosse pierre qui surplombait le bord de l'étendue d'eau. Il s'amusait à faire des ricochets, jeu auquel il excellait. Il semblait toujours tellement habile dans tous ses mouvements…

Tsvetan s'approcha avec discrétion mais il était inutile d'essayer de surprendre le blond : quoiqu'il fasse, il semblait toujours l'entendre approcher. Son visage rieur se tourna vers lui et Vlad esquissa un sourire.

-Bonsoir ! lança-t-il alors que le brun s'avançait vers lui.

Tsvetan lui rendit son sourire et s'assit près de lui avant de répondre à son salut.

-Bonsoir. Bonne journée ?

-Mouvementée ! Et la tienne ?

Ils commencèrent alors à échanger les banalités habituelles, Vlad aimant raconter les bêtises d'enfant que son petit frère faisait chez eux tandis que Tsvetan racontait son travail de commerçant dans le village ainsi que ses interactions avec les villageois. Le Roumain avait beau ne pas connaître les gens dont il était question, il s'amusait beaucoup de ce que son ami pouvait lui raconter.

Puis, comme chaque fois, la conversation dériva sur mille et un sujets. Ils aimaient les mêmes auteurs, par exemple et Tsvetan était fasciné par la façon dont Vlad en parlait, comme s'il les avait connus personnellement. Le blond avait cette façon de parler des choses antiques que l'autre aimait beaucoup. Il semblait très intense. Cela se ressentait jusque dans son regard. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression étrange qu'il était bien plus mature que ce qu'il montrait, avec ses rires joueurs et ses excentricités de gamin. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis déjà quelques mois mais le Bulgare avait l'impression qu'au fond, il ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de ce qui faisait son ami. Parfois, il l'intimidait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être son charisme. Il en avait beaucoup, impossible de le nier.

Ils se mirent tous deux à marcher lorsqu'ils en eurent assez de contempler la même portion d'eau.

Vlad se lança dans une grande tirade sur une vieille partie de l'histoire roumaine, d'un ton passionné et vivant. Tsvetan l'écoutait sans en perdre une miette, captivé par sa voix et sa façon de raconter les choses.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et c'était plutôt étrange. Pourtant il en avait eu, des amis. Au lycée, à la faculté et même dans le village où il résidait désormais.

Mais rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à cette amitié qu'il entretenait avec Vlad. Personne ne pouvait lui ressembler, d'ailleurs. C'était extrêmement difficile à expliquer, mais il sentait une solide connexion entre eux, comme s'ils étaient reliés par quelque chose d'invisible. *Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde même lorsque leurs avis différaient.

-Tsve ?

La voix de Vlad l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Malgré l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qu'il racontait, il s'était laissé distraire par ses pensées. Le jeune homme prit un air embarrassé.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose…

-Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! plaisanta le blond avec un petit sourire gentiment moqueur.

Tsvetan leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un léger coup de coude qui fit rire le Roumain. Son rire aussi était enfantin. Léger, simple comme une brise.

Certes, les enfants pouvaient avoir un rire insupportable, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment demandé, mais tu te plais en Roumanie ? Ou la Bulgarie te manque ?

-J'aime bien vivre ici, répondit le brun. C'est beau et calme… je n'ai pas laissé grand-chose derrière moi en déménageant. Tous mes amis sont partis à l'étranger aussi. Donc non ça ne me manque pas trop… même si parfois les coutumes du coin sont un peu… bizarres.

Le blond sourit et l'invita à poursuivre sa pensée, curieux de savoir ce qu'il trouvait étrange.

-Eh bien, par exemple, ils ont tous des gousses d'ail accrochée à leurs portes. Ils croient à ce point aux vampires ? Je pensais que c'était surtout dans Dracula qu'il y a cette légende… et ce n'est même pas roumain… Ils croient beaucoup aux esprits maléfiques, j'ai l'impression.

Le sourire de Vlad s'élargit davantage avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

-Oui, les gens sont très superstitieux. D'ailleurs à l'époque communiste c'était encore pire. Et les vampires roumains n'ont pas été inventés par Bram Stoker même si ce n'est pas le nom qu'on utilise dans notre pays !

Il poursuivit, sous le regard interrogateur de Tsvetan.

-Le terme « vampir » existe mais on en utilise d'autres. « Nosferatu » pour le vampire comme la plupart des gens l'imaginent. Pour le folklore plus précis, si j'ose dire, on a deux termes différents. « Strigoï » et « Moroï ». La principale différence entre les deux c'est que les premiers sont immortels alors que les autres non.

Le brun acquiesça, attentif. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux folklores de tous genres mais comme à chaque fois que Vlad racontait quelque chose, il écoutait, très intéressé.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, nota-t-il.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, les Roumains sont très superstitieux, sourit-il. C'est normal de bien connaître le folklore. Et puis… tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les villageois ne m'aiment pas ?

Tsvetan ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne faisant pas bien le lien.

-Oh, allez ! Ils t'en ont pas parlé ? Ils adorent ragoter dessus ! pouffa le blond.

Tsvetan réfléchit quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il se rappela en effet avoir déjà entendu les habitants parler de « strigoï » entre eux.

-Non… ne me dis pas que…

-Ils me prennent pour un vampire, sourit le blond avec un air malicieux.

-Mais… pourquoi ? questionna le brun d'un air interloqué.

Vlad se mit alors devant lui, marchant à reculons, les mais derrière le dos et un visage espiègle.

-Mes yeux, le fait que je vive seul et à l'écart… les gens parlent beaucoup pour plein de raisons ! S'ils savaient que tu me parles régulièrement, ils te mettraient en garde et t'offriraient des colliers d'ail pour que je ne t'envoûte pas pour te dévorer !

Tsvetan rit, incrédule. Vlad n'avait rien du monstre sanguinaire décrit dans les légendes, ni du cruel envoûteur de certains romans. Il était certes étrange, mais un vampire ? C'était ridicule. Les locaux avaient vraiment trop d'imagination.

-C'est pour ça l'ail aux portes alors ? sourit-il, amusé.

-Eh oui ! pouffa le blond. Au cas où je vienne transformer leurs nouveaux nés ou saigner tous les habitants !

Tsvetan se mit à rire aussi, ce qui élargit le sourire de Vlad. Tsvetan interrompit son rire, refroidi par les canines de son ami.

Des canines longues, pointues, bien visibles, et absolument pas humaines. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Mais non. Il s'arrêta net. Vlad l'imita alors et lui offrit un petit sourire joueur.

-Mais tu sais, on dit que les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Tu…

Le brun le regardait avec un air de ne pas y croire. Il lui faisait une blague, c'était cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être d'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit le Roumain, en écho à ses pensées.

Tsvetan ne put retenir un étrange frisson et déglutit. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train de se passer. Comme si la soirée, jusque-là parfaitement normale, s'était soudainement changée en songe.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne venais ici qu'au crépuscule ? Pourquoi je ne descends jamais au village pour acheter des choses à manger ? Pourquoi je t'entends toujours arriver même quand tu arrives dans la plus grande des discrétions ? Pourquoi j'élève seul mon petit frère ? Je sais que tu es impressionné par le fait que j'ai l'air de si bien connaître de vieux auteurs et de vieilles personnalités historiques… ça aussi ça ne t'as jamais interpellé ?

Le jeune homme réalisa soudainement que si, tout cela, il se l'était déjà demandé. Sans vraiment l'approfondir, sans mettre tous ces éléments bout-à-bout.  
Mais Tsvetan ne croyait pas à la magie ou aux êtres surnaturels, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

-Mais… commença-t-il, tentant de chercher des explications rationnelles à tout cela.

-Je sais que tu ne crois pas aux choses non rationnelles, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'existent pas, sourit le blond.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, Vlad s'était déplacé à une vitesse surnaturelle et se trouvait désormais derrière lui. Il sentait son souffle contre son cou, étant donné qu'ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Il frissonna de nouveau.

-E-en admettant que ça soit vrai… q-qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? souffla-t-il.

Vlad s'écarta doucement et le brun se tourna vers lui.

-Les vampires… ou appelle ça comme tu en as envie… peuvent avoir des calices. Des calices normaux, c'est-à-dire dont on boit le sang contre une protection de la personne en question… et des calices très différents.

Le brun le regarda, encore trop choqué pour vraiment réagir sous le coup de la panique ou du déni total. Il attendait sa réponse, se doutant que ça allait changer beaucoup beaucoup de choses entre eux et dans sa vie en générale. Sans toutefois le réaliser pleinement.*

-Il y a les calices âmes-sœurs, lâcha le blond dans le silence.

Voyant que le jeune homme restait immobile et muet, il poursuivit, incertain.

-Les vampires n'ont qu'une âme sœur dans la vie… une seule et unique… dès qu'on en boit le sang, si c'est un humain, on ne peut plus jamais s'en passer et le calice devient immortel. C'est un gros sacrifice pour l'humain… mais en contrepartie, un amour extrêmement fort lie le vampire à son calice pour l'éternité… c'est bien plus qu'un amour humain, c'est bien plus fort que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer… m-mais je…

Vlad ne put continuer et sa voix se brisa. Il savait qu'il était temps de tout révéler à Tsvetan, leur complicité étant trop établie pour continuer de faire semblant. Il avait besoin de lui. De plus. Il rêvait bien trop souvent qu'il se délectait de son sang pour en faire un humain immortel, vivant à ses côtés pour l'éternité, pour continuer de garder le contrôle comme il l'avait fait pendant des mois.

Tsvetan finit par assimiler tous les mots et le lourd sous-entendu qu'ils impliquaient.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme de sa vie. Du coup le pensait-il jusqu'à maintenant.  
Car tout cela éveillait des souvenirs et des sensations qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir eus, ou auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'alors.

Tout cela expliquerait tant de choses. Ainsi que cette relation spéciale et certaines de ses réactions vis-à-vis de Vlad.  
Mais… tout cela s'embrouillait tellement dans son esprit. Tant de choses à admettre d'un coup. Tant de faits dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant.

Tant de vérités qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à affronter.

-V-Vlad… commença-t-il, la voix tremblante, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à se regarder, l'incertitude et la peur dans leurs yeux, le rouge accrochant le vert et vice-versa.

-J-je ne comprends rien… j-je ne sais pas… j-je…

Il déglutit et serra ses poings pour que ses mains ne cessent de trembler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir les prunelles carmin de son ami. Mais pouvait-il toujours le qualifier ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien.

-J-je crois que…

Vlad tressaillit, attendant les prochains mots avec une crainte qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, en plusieurs siècles d'existence. Pourquoi s'y était-il pris ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire les choses avec plus de tact ?

-J-je crois que je t'aime.

Une affirmation aussi bien qu'une question, lâchée par instinct, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Tsvetan ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de créer, ni tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne réalisait pas non plus que ces mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres pour devenir une réalité.  
Il réalisa seulement que c'était vrai et qu'il ne s'en rendait compte qu'au moment où les mots étaient prononcés.

Il le réalisa davantage lorsque les lèvres de Vlad se trouvèrent sur les siennes, comme par magie, et que son cœur repartait comme s'il s'était suspendu dans l'attente insoutenable de ce moment.

Sans y réfléchir il passa ses mains autour du cou du vampire, et son désormais petit-ami.

Il y réfléchirait le lendemain.

Tout cela était bien trop agréable et parfait pour gâcher l'instant avec des questions pour le moment superflues.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que le questionnement sur l'homosexualité n'est _pas_ superflu, hein, c'était pour exprimer le fait que sur le moment, il n'est pas utile (après il aura tout le loisir de faire une petite remise en question existentielle!).

Voilà voilà !


End file.
